Street Fighter-Christmas Special: Vega's redemer
by KariKamiya
Summary: Vega is sent to capture Charlie's Sister. He is healed and is living a new life. After he is good again, things start to go bad. Ryu is captured by Bison and Charlie is a coma. Will Vega and Koniesha be able to save everybody before Christmas?
1. Default Chapter

Street Fighter-Christmas Special: Vega's redeemer  
By: Kari_Kamiya  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from street fighter. They belong to capcom and their creators. So in English.......DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
  
Koniesha walked home slowly, she saw most of her friends walk by with a guy. She lets out a loud sigh as they walk by. "Ack! Why don't any of the boys like me?!"she yelled  
She walked in the door and saw two familiar faces. Chun-Li and Guile were sitting and talking with her parents. "Hey! Nice to see you guys, it's been a while."she said  
Koniesha looked around."Where's Charlie?"  
Chun-Li let out a small sigh."That's the thing. He's in the infirmary."  
"What?!"  
"He was fighting Bison and he was beaten badly. Unfortunately, Bison got away."  
"Grrr...I heard about that creep! He killed innocent people and used people for his dirty work. How long does Charlie have until...."  
"We don't know, he has a fifty-fifty chance of pulling through."  
Koniesha walked out the door."Where are you going?"asked Guile  
"To work, I need some time to myself anyway. I'll see you guys in a few hours."  
She ran off quickly. She had so many thoughts running in her head. She knew that her brother was a street fighter and a commander of the air force. Eventually, she saw her workplace, Foam, a cafe. She walked in and put her apron on."Hey 'Niesha! Ready for work?"asked a voice  
It was her friend, Sonia. Koniesha didn't answer, she just stared into her locker."What's wrong?"asked Sonia  
"Charlie's into the infirmary and I dont know if he'll pull through."  
"I'm...I'm sorry, I had no idea"  
"S'ok, nobody has any idea."  
Koniesha and Sonia served for hours until closing. "Bye Koniesha!"said Sonia  
"See ya!"  
"Don't forget to lock up!"  
"I won't just go!"  
Koniesha walked in the back to put the ingredients away. She saw a pot of boiling water on. She let out a sigh."Don't people ever watch their things?"she muttered to herself  
As she walked over to the stove, she felt something run past her. She looked but nobody was there. "Hello?"she asked"Anybody here? Sonia?"  
She looked behind her quiclky and saw a man in a mask. His hair was blonde and pulled back into a braid."I've-Ive heard about you, you're Vega."Koiesha stuttered  
She ran quickly, but Vega was too fast for her. He tripped her and made her stumble to the ground. He jumped at her with his claw but she threw one of the tables at him and made him fall. She ran out of the cafe and into the middle of the street. A red convertable was heading towards her. She closed her eyes and screamed. The car stopped in front of her. A guy came out. He had blonde hair but his hair was tied in a ponytail."Hey kid."he said"What are you doing in the middle of the street?"  
Koniesha panted and stood up. "Th-This guy is after me! He's trying to kill me!"she stuttered  
Vega came crashing through the window at hit the man head on. He raised his claw and Koniesha kicked him in back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconcious."Thanks kid."said the man  
"Now I know where I've seen you before!"said Koniesha"You're Ken Masters, the U.S. karate champion!"  
"Yep that's me. You look familiar. Do you know a boy named Mel?"  
"Sure do, he's one of my friends in my biology class!"  
"I'm his father."  
"He told me that but I didn't believe him. Guess he proved me wrong."  
Vega opened his eyes and jumped at Ken."Look out!"yelled Koniesha, pushing Ken out of the way "SONIC BOOM!"  
The attack hit Vega and he fell again, unconcious."We'd better take him to the cops before he wakes up again."  
After dragging Vega into the convertable, Ken and Koniesha rode off towards the police station.   
Five minutes later......  
"Ken!"yelled Eliza "Are you okay?!"  
"Yeah dear, I'm fine. Thanks to this kid."  
Eliza looked and saw a skinny, tall, black-haired, green-eyed girl around the age of 16. She scrunched up her nose and then smiled."Hmm...a little girl defeating a killer, my Ken, are you getting soft?"  
"*blushes*Why no uh...."  
Koniesha just giggled and looked at the guy in the cell. She walked over and the guy tried to jump at her. She backed away slowly."Hey you! Cut it out!"said the policeman"Don't worry kid, he won't be getting out."  
"Well, I'd better head on home."she said  
"You'd better call your parents and tell them what's happened."  
Koiesha's parents sped over as fast as they could."Oh my baby!"yelled her mother  
Koniesha rolled her eyes."Mom, not in front of the karate guy."she said with a muffled voice  
"Sorry dear, its just that I was so worried that you got killed."  
"Mom, if I was killed, would I call on the phone and as you can see, I'm still living."  
"Alright kiddo, lets go home."  
After eating four slices of pepperoni pizza, Koniesha went to bed. Chun-Li decided to sleep in Koniesha's room in case Vega escaped. As she slept, she had an unusual dream. She saw Vega, just standing there. He stood in his usual fighting stance and then tried to kill Koniesha but she just hit him with another sonic boom attack. He instantly fell to the ground. She curiously walked up to him. She looked down at him, kneeled down, and removed his mask. She admired his beautiful face."Help me."he whispered  
"I don't know how I can help you."she replied  
He gripped her tightly as he saw a face. She looked at the man stepping forward, his eyes were pure white and his face was of a psycho."Come to me Vega."he said" Your soul belongs to me."  
"You're-You're M. Bison aren't you?!" Koniesha choked out  
"Yes, now you're the one blocking the way to his soul so move!"  
"No! His soul belongs to himself!"  
"You insolent little brat do you really think you can keep him from me?!"  
"You're inane look at yourself! You've drowning yourself in insanity from the psycho drive! Let yourself go before you destroy yourself!"  
"Hahahaha! Destroy myself?! I am immortal I cannot be destroyed! Now move before I destroy you!"  
This unknown power built up inside herself from the anger she felt. She let out a burst of psychic energy and hit Bison head on. Bison started to turn into spontaneous combustion."I will destroy you!"he said  
And with that he died. Vega stood up and looked at the girl."Thank you for saving me."he said  
He was about to kiss her but her alarm clock woke her up. She sat up and looked up."Back in my room."she muttered"I wondered how Vega's doing.....I guess I'll to check that out after breakfast."  
Koniesha got quickly dressed and ran down the steps. She put on her usual pair of flares and elbow-sleeved shirt, this one said: Moon Prism Power, with sailor moon on it. "Mornin' peole."she said  
She quickly grabbed some pop tarts and headed for the door."Bye."  
"Hold it right there."said Guile"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To the arcade."  
"Don't you have school?"  
"Guile, what planet are you from? Nobody goes to school on a saturday."  
"Ok kid, just checking up on you. Be careful in case Shandaloo shows thier ugly faces again. Which I seriously doubt since Ryu and Ken defeated Bison years ago."  
"Uh.....*rolls her eyes*whatever bye."  
She walked out the door and shut it.'That was close.'thought Koniesha'Now where was I going again?.....oh yeah the police station.'  
She ran off.  
_________________  
Bison walked for a while with his right-hand man, Sagat. He made a secret base near Mt. Fuji. This was in case interpoll found his first one. He finally stopped in front of the psycho drive."Sagat."he said  
"Yes sir?"said Sagat  
"Vega has destroyed the psycho power I placed in him years ago. I was about to take his soul again until some brat stopped me. Unfortunately, she is guarding his soul from me. She reminds me of Rose, trying to procect something she knows she can't. I'm going inside the psycho drive to harness my powers again. You are my only defense if someone tries to stop the process."  
"I understand sir and will comply."  
_________________  
Koniesha bought three dozen doughnuts. She walked into the police station and put them on the table."Free doughnuts!"she yelled  
All the policeman ran towards the doughnuts. Koniesha took some keys of the key rack and let herself in. She stood in front of the cell Vega was in. He looked up at her and then walked to the cell door. "Hello. Came to see me?"he asked  
"Yup. So how are you feeling?"asked Koniesha  
"A little tense, I can't remember anythig, except trying to kill you."  
"Wha? What about Shandaloo, don't you remember anything about that?"  
"Nope. Hmm....sudden case of amnesia. Oh by the way, I stole you some breakfast from home."  
She unravled two pop tarts from her scarf."What are they?"he asked  
"Pop tarts, they're great for eat and run."  
Vega took a bite."Mmm...tastes pretty good."  
"I knew you would like it. Oh by the way, interpoll's coming to ask you questions, about Shandaloo and your killing sprees. But since you can't remember at thing, they should just let you off the hook."  
She took a look around."I gotta go, I'll be back tomorrow."  
Vega kissed her on the cheek."That's for being so nice to me."  
Koniesha blushed for a moment and ran off. Unknowing to them, somebody was watching them.....a droid.  
________________  
Ryu stood at a waterfall near Mt. Fuji.'You're here.'he thought 'Where are you?'   
He looked around."I know you're here come out!"he yelled  
Bison stepped out of the shadows, he was more powerful than ever. His were white as usual but it seems like flames were in his eyes. He was flowing with psycho power. "Bison, let go of the psycho power before it destroys you!"said Ryu  
"Huuha HA HAHAHA! RYUUUUU! YOU DON'T REALIZE HOW MUCH POWER I HOLD! COME WITH ME AND I WILL SHOW YOU POWER!"said Bison  
"Never! The darkness is too much!"  
Unknowing to Ryu, Bison had a trick up his sleeve. He blasted Ryu with the psycho power leaving him weak. Then, he carried him of to Shandaloo's base.  
_______________  
Koniesha was sleeping peacefully in her room. While Chun-Li and Guile stood outside, drinking coffee."I doesn't make much sense."said Chun-Li "How Vega could loose his memory. He was only in that cell for one day."  
Guile cell phone rang."Yeah, commander here."he said"What?! I understand, keep looking. Bye."  
He put his cell phone in his pocket and slammed is coffee mug on the banister."Dammit!"he muttered  
"What's wrong?"asked Chun-Li  
"Remember Ryu?"  
"Yes?"  
"He's dissapeared and the military detects a large amount of psycho energy. They believe that Bison's back."  
"Grrr.....why can't he stay dead?"  
Koneisha was having a dream. She dreamed that she was a little girl again. Her black hair was tied up in pigtails with pink bows. She was playing with her favorite doll, a Cuddly Carrie doll. The doll was beautiful with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. It had a white dress on with beautiful beads around its neck and wrist. She had white stockings and white shoes on. It was a beautiful porcelain doll. The doll skin was a milky white color. She just was playing with it. Her older brother, Charlie was sitting and playing his harmonica, that he used to have. Anyway, their mother was beautiful, her silky raven black hair and her turquoise eyes were beautiful. She was a skinny person with pale, milky skin. Thier father had yellowish-blonde hair with soft, brown eyes. They were a happy family, until their mother caught sleeping sickness from a misquito bite that was running around for weeks. Days later she died and that started to make the family fall apart. Their father stayed out late and he didn't come home until 4 a.m., he ingnored them for a while but suddenly, they were up on thier feet again. They one day took a trip to the Poconos. They were stopped by men and their father told them to run away. First they refused but then they ran, their father was killed and they had no family. They ran away on buses and trains and tried to return home but when they did, they saw the house in ruins. Koniesha looked and saw her cindy doll, her hair was a mess and her face was broken. A man with dark skin came towards them, she was scared. She held her brother tightly as he threw a fireball to them.  
Konieshesha screamed an woke up in her room. Chun-Li came in. "What happened?"she asked  
"Just a nightmare."said Koniesha  
"That's good. Just go back to sleep. Good Night."  
Chun-Li walked out of the room."What's with her?"asked Guile  
"Nightmare."  
"Figures, girls have to be the one to be scared."  
Koniesha stood up in bed. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She looked under the bed and grabbed an old doll. It was the same Cindy doll from her dream. The doll was no longer pretty. Her beautiful face was cracked and broken on the upper left side of its forehead. Her dress was singed and her stockings and shoes were burned off, her feet were still there though. She just stared at it for a minute and went back to sleep. Suddenly, she heard something. She whiped the tears from her eyes and looked around."Chun-Li?"she asked"Guile? This ain't funny anymore. Stop trying to scare me."  
Sagat came out the shadows and jumped at Koniesha. She reacted quickly and kicked him square in the face. She quickly ran towards the window and jumped out of it. Sagat followed after her. After jumping out the window, Koniesha stood in fighting stance. He threw a tiger punch but she dissolved it with a sonic boom. She jumped at him and tried at kick but he was prepared and tiger uppercutted her. She fell to the ground and stood up again. She heard a crack and felt a sharp pain in her side. She did another sonic boom but he quickly dodged it and hit her off guard with a tiger punch. She fell to the ground again this time her forehead was bleeding. Sagat was about to finish her off but a guy came and jump kicked him. Vega stood in front of Koniesha, defending her."Vega!"said Sagat"Out of my way! I've got orders from Bison to bring her in, alive."  
"I don't know who you are but I don't know how you come off picking on innocent girls. I won't stand for that!"  
"Yeah right, if you had your memory back, you would've wanted to kill her!"  
Vega got a fighting stance."If you want to get her, you have to go through me first!"  
"I don't have time for this. Next time you won't be so lucky."  
Sagat ran of into the woods. Vega held up Koniesha in his arms."Koniesha, Koniesha wake up!"he said  
Koniesha slowly opened her eyes."Mmmm.....Vega?"she asked"*sigh* I'm gonna be in pain. Where's Sagat?"  
"He fled."  
She placed a hand over the wound on her head. Blood was dripping down her face. Vega pulled a hankerchief out of his pocket and started to whipe of some of the blood dripping down her face."Thanks."she said  
Koniesha pulled away from Vega's grasp and walked to her house. She opened the door and looked back."Are you coming or what?"she asked  
"I can't, gotta go home."  
"Oh, ok, see ya."  
__________________  
Bison looked at his subject. Ryu struggled against the psycho power that was holding him hostage. He finally gave in and his memories were lost. His powers were gone and he laid there, motionless. Bison was happy because he finally caught Ryu. His next target was........  
To be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2: Koniesha gets captured

Street Fighter-Christmas Special: Vega's Redeemer  
By: Kari_Kamiya  
Chapter 2  
It has been two moths since Charlie was in the hospital and Sagat attacking Koniesha. It's now November........  
Koniesha woke up early Monday morning. It was another cold autumn day.  
"*sigh* Another pointless school day...."she muttered  
She got out of bed and got dressed. She walked down the steps to see Guile and Chun-Li in a pissed off expression.'Okay, parents not here, they must've went to work. Something's up they havent been this pissed since.....oh my God! No! Shandoloo couldn't have came back!'  
Her eyes widened for a moment and then she just looked to the ground. She started walking to them. She felt a cringe of fear as she walked towards the kitchen. She knew how Guile was when he was upset. Chun-Li, however knew how to keep her cool. Koniesha just grabbed her knapsack and some poptarts and headed out the door. The wind was blowing harder than usual. Her skirt started to fly up and she used her hands to push it down. She really wanted to wear pants but the dress code was uniforms. She reached the school and looked inside. It was crowded as usual."'Neisha!"somone yelled  
It was Sonia. She ras running in her happy tone. Her red hair flickered in her face but she didn't care. "I'm so glad you're okay!"she said"I really wanna hug you but....ya-know."  
"Well, you're my baby cousin. But still, I don't want people to think we're a bunch of lesbians."  
"That's true....."  
"Oh my baby!"yells a guy  
"Damn...."mutters Koniesha"Not now...."  
A guy with red hair slung an arm over her shoulder."Ah heard about yah incident."  
"Back of James and I'm not your baby!"  
"Come on sugah! Give me a kiss."  
"Hey! Leave her alone!"said a voice  
Vega grabbed James by his collar and yanked him off her.  
"Lemme go!"said James  
Vega let him down and James ran off."Are you okay?"he asked  
"Yeah but did you have to be so aggressive?"  
"Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to it."  
The school bell rang."Well time to first period, well....I'll see ya later then..."  
"Yeah, bye."  
As Vega walked off, Koniesha stood there in a glance.  
"I saw that."said Sonia  
"What?"  
"You like him don't you?"  
"No! Me hah! I'm a rebel! I have no time for guys!"  
"Yeah right...."  
Koniesha and Sonia went through the whole day without seeing Vega again until school ended. "Hey Vega!"Koniesha yelled  
She ran up to him."So did you like the first day of school?"  
"It was okay."  
"Wanna get some soda?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Don't be such a downer!"said Sonia  
Meanwhile back at Koniesha's house.......  
Charlie came inside. His parents were there to greet him. The phone rang and Mrs. Johnson answered it. "Hello?"  
"Mom?"said the other end  
"Yes its me."  
"Listen, I'm out with some friends and we're going to get some sodas, I'll be home soon ok? Bye."  
"Hey Kon-"  
The phone clicked before she could say something."Who was on the phone?"asked Charlie  
"Oh, just Koniesha, she said that she's out with some friends for a soda and she'll be a little late."  
"That's my sis, always late for something."  
Wherever Sonia, Koniesha, and Vega are......  
The threesome stoped at a place called 'Club Moon'. The three sat at a table as a waitress came up."So 'Niesha, original soda?"she asked  
"Yup."  
"Who's the new guy?"  
"This is Vega, he's a newbie in town."  
"So what will you have?"  
"A glass a water."he said  
"Huh?"  
"Oh! He'll have a Sprite."said Koniesha  
"A what?"asked Vega  
"He's new, from Venezuela."  
"Accually, I'm from Spain."  
"Venezuela, Spain what's the difference."  
"Accually-"  
"Just shut up."  
"Kay, one Mr. Pibb, one Pepsi, and one Sprite."  
As the waitress walked off Vega stared at Koniesha."Why did you just tell me to shut up?"he asked  
"Um....sometimes you don't have to be an smartie."  
"You know, you're kinda cute."  
Koniesha blushed."Did you know- that Koniesha-----OW!"blurted out Sonia  
Koniesha kicked her in the knee.  
In the Shadoloo base.........  
Bison walked the corridors with his bodyguard, Balrog. He stood in front of a chamber as one of his lab doctors stood in front of it."So how is our 'patient'?"asked Bison  
"Well sir, he's yours. It took us 3 days but we managed to put him under your control."said the lab doctor  
Ryu stepped out, his eyes blood red and his soul full of vengance.  
At the door of Koniesha's house.........  
Koniesha and Vega were standing on the porch of Koneisha's house. "So.....uh.....this is my house."said Koniesha, nervously  
"Hey I was wondering would you like to go out tomorrow."  
"Yeah but let's meet at the school aroud 7:00."  
"I'm up for that."  
The two of them stood and stared. Vega kissed her and walked off. Koniesha stared as he walked off, and walked into the door, blushing. Everybody was sitting at the table, eating pizza. She dropped all her school books."Charleeeee!"she yelled  
She jumped on her brother and made him fall over."Still the same happy go lucky sister."he said  
"Oh sorry."  
She got off him and sat at the table."So what kind of pizza did you get?"  
"Cheese."said Chun-Li  
"Somebody pass the garlic salt."  
Charlie got up off the floor and sat down."So are you staying for Christmas?"asked Koniesha  
"I guess so."said Charlie  
"Yay! An old fashioned Christmas together!"  
"Chun-Li and Guile are also staying."  
"That's good. Maybe Chun-Li and I can go Christmas shopping one day."  
"In November?"  
"I wanna beat the rush!"  
"I was wondering why you were coming in blushing."  
"Uh......no reason."  
"Its a boy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who?"  
"None of your business."  
"Is it James."  
"HELL NO!!! I'M NOT THAT DESPRATE!!!"  
"Maybe you can invite this guy to dinner!"said Mrs. Johnson"I would like to know who this boy is."  
"Uh....(sweatdrop)maybe."  
Koniesha pulled a crumpled flyer out of her pocket."By the way,"she started"There's a fundraiser play for the children's hospital and they need people 18 and over."  
"And you're telling this to us for?"asked Guile  
"I think you three could get parts in this play."  
"What's the play?"asked Chun-Li  
"A Christmas Carol."  
"And what can I play."  
"Belle, the girlfriend of Ebenezer Scrooge."  
"And what could I play?"asked Charlie  
"Ebenezer Scrooge."  
Chun-Li had a small sweat bead in back of her head."I get stage fright."she said  
"You?! Don't worry I used to be in a Christmas play."  
"You sang in the choir and you fell off the stage!"said Charlie  
"Did not! Somebody pushed me!"  
"You forgot a line and fainted!"   
"Which was?"  
"You sang 'O Little Town of Bethlehem'."  
"Didn't I sing in the chorus two years later?"  
"Yeah and you sang some song the wrong way.  
"Oh yeah! Jingle Bells: Jingle Bells, Batman Smells  
Robin Laid An Egg  
The Batmobile Lost It's Wheel   
And The Joker Got Away!"  
"Yeah and you sang almost all of the second verse and got yanked off the stage."  
"I remember!  
Batman's in the Kithchen  
Robin's in the Hall  
Joker's in the Bathroom,-"  
"Koniesha! Don't say it!"  
"I'm 16 now! I was 10 when I sang that song, I'm mature enough not to say it! So are you guys going to try out for the play?"  
"I guess....."  
"By the way mom is dad home?"  
"He's in the den."answered Mrs. Johnson  
"Don't tell him but I'm on a date."  
"Why not? Your father has the right to know what you're doing after school."  
"You remember Jeremy?"  
"Yes."  
"Dad talked to him and peeled and apple and said that was me and that's how he feels about me. I haven't heard from him since then."  
The next day........  
Koniesha woke up early that morning and looked outside. It was snowing and she smiled a bit. She turned on the radio while getting dressed:  
"This is 104.9, Los Angles' #1 radio station for hip-hop and R&B. Today we're recieveing unusual heavy snowfall. All roads are blocked and all schools are closed."  
"Yes! School's out! Yeah!"  
"Also there is a blizzard warining in affect for Burnlap county people are advised to stay indoors. Now to the music here's Alicia Keyes with fallin'."  
After tying her long, black hair into a ponytail she walked downstairs.'Maybe I should see Vega.'she thought'I'll just say I had a sick friend and I promised I'd see her.'  
"Mornin' everybody!"she said hapily  
"I guess you're happy school's out!"said Charlie  
"Of course!"  
"So do you plan to sleep in today."  
"Nah. One of my new friends is sick and I promised her I'd see her today."  
"But there's a blizzard warning out."  
"I never break a promise to my friends and if there's a blizzard I'll stay there and if there's a snow in, I'll be fine I'll stay there as long as it takes."  
"Ok....just make sure you stay there"  
"It's an apartment, I'll be fine!"  
She grabbed her coat and her snow boots and ran out the door. "Be careful...."he muttered  
5 minutes later.......  
Koniesha was outside as the wind kicked up. Her hands grew cold.'The blizzard must be starting.'she thought  
She remembered where Vega lived and ran inside quickly. She lightly knocked on the door and Vega answered it.  
He had pants on but he had an unbuttoned shirt."H-hey,"she stuttered"s-s-school's c-closed."  
"Come on in, you must be cold."he said   
She took off her long heavy coat and her snow boots. She sat on the couch and tried to warm up but her hands were cold and didn't work. Vega sat down next to her and started to warm her up. He held her close to his chest and Koniesha laid her head on Vega's chest. She sighed and felt warm inside. She extended her arms around him and embraced him in a hug. Vega was a little taken back by this action but just let her hug him. After 10 minutes, she fell asleep and he just laid her down on the couch. Vega grinned at her for a minute and walked into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. The tea kettle whistled after a half an hour. Koniesha opened her eyes. She looked around for a minute. Vega came out of the kitchen with to coffee mugs."I fell asleep, didn't I?"asked Koniesha  
"Yup."he said  
"I'm so, so sorry, I'd never do that to a guy!"  
"I guess you never hugged I guy before too."  
"(sweatdrop)Yeah well you are kinda cute."  
The two of them stared for a minute, started getting close, and kissed. Koniesha opened her eyes wide and let go. She was blushing, she'd never kissed a guy that she just met before."Sorry..."said Vega  
Koniesha grabbed the remote off the table."Lets watch some T.V."she said  
"There have been a number of power outages."said the news anchor"This blizzard is going to be the biggest in the history of california."  
"Sounds like we might be snowed in."  
She grabbed the telephone and listened for a ringing tone but it was nothing but static."Hmm....phone's out."she said  
"I hope the electricity doesn't go out or we'll freeze."said Vega  
"So, you want to go over something from school?"  
Koniesha's star-shaped locket fell on the floor."What's that?"  
Vega picked the locket off the floor and Koniesha snached it out of his hands."It's mine, something personal."said Koniesha  
"A boyfriend?"asked Vega  
"No. Something deeper."  
"What do you mean?"  
"*sigh* Vega, my parents were killed by Shandaloo. Charlie and I are the only ones left alive in my family."  
"I-I had no idea. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay-it's just-it's just....."  
Tears fell down Koniesha's face and she started crying. Vega hugged her close. Koniesha looked up into his eyes and Vega whiped her tears away."Vega, I..."started Koniesha  
He put a finger to her lip."Shhh.....just think of all the good times with your parents."he said  
The two were about to kiss again until they heard a faint scratching. "What was that?"  
"Hmm....probably some mice or something."  
Koniesha got out of the embrace and opened the door. Nothing was out there. She stepped outside. She felt something wrap around her neck. She fell to the ground, ghasping for air. Vega came out, he was instantly hit by a shadow. He looked up and saw Koniesha being pulled away by two girls. "NO! KONEISHA!!" he yelled  
It was too late, the three of them were gone.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Vega had explianed to her parents what happened. "I knew it!"yelled Guile, grabbing Vega by his collar "You're still working for Shandaloo aren't you?!"  
Chun-Li put a hand on Guile's fist. "That's enough! He doesn't remember Shandaloo."she said  
Guile dropped him. "If anything happens to that kid, I'll kick your ass and make sure you're arrested for kiddnaping!"he yelled  
Charlie slammed his fist into a mirror. Blood came down his hand."My sister....the last of our family...."he muttered  
He left out in the snow and dissapeared.  
What did Charlie mean by the last of the family? Is he hiding a secret? Find out in Chapter 3. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Street Fighters find Koni...

Street Fighter Christmas Special: Vega's Redeemer  
By: Kari_Kamiya   
Chapter 3  
  
Koniesha woke up and looked around. She was inside some kind of tube. She had an air mask around her mouth. Bison looked at her and grinned. "I have you my dear." he said   
"What do you wan't with me?" she asked  
"Your soul. You have strong fighting potential, stronger than your brother, Chun-Li, and Guile combined."  
"So what are you going to do? Cut me up?"  
"No, I'll just control you with the psycho drive."  
"Charile will come and kick your ass!"  
"Not likely! You see, he's going to be falling into some road bumps and he'll never come HAHAHAHA!"  
Bison walks off, leaving Koniesha alone. 'Charlie.' she throught'Please, come and find me.'  
Before she knew it, her air supply was cut off and she fell into a trance again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Vega was on a plane with Chun-Li, Guile, and Charlie. He looked out the window, a cloud of her face appeared in the sky. He felt a tear drop out of his eye."Hey kid, sorry about earlier."said Guile  
He put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok." he said"I'm worried about her too."  
"We're aproaching the secret base." said Charlie  
They landed and walked out. Rain and lightning fell down. Charlie started coughing and wheezing. He soon fell to the floor, ghasping for air."Charlie!" said Chun-Li, running out  
"I'm-I'm ok."  
Chun-Li gave him a look of fear in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that! I'm fine!"  
Bison came out with two women. One had brown hair and brown eyes, the other had yellowish-reddish hair and brown eyes. "So Charlie, have you reconsidered my offer?"asked Bison  
"No! Not after you kidnap my sister! Where is she?" Charlie yells  
"I'm right here big brother."a sly female voice replies  
Koniesha walks out in all black. Her shirt black, her pants black, and she wore black high-heel boots. "Koniesha! What did that monster do to you?!" asked Chun-Li  
Koniesha moved quickly and gripped Chun-Li by her neck."Be polite."  
She threw her to the ground."Koniesha! It's me Vega!" he said"Don't you remember me?"  
"Vega? Oh yes I remember! You're the traitor that almost cost shandaloo thier whole company."  
"I have one more surprise."Bison said   
Ryu came out in his usual white uniform except his eyes were red. "Now we shall see who's stronger! GO!"he said  
Everyone was in battle. Koniesha came charging at Vega. He kept dodging the attack. He looses his footing and cuts him on the side. Blood comes down. Her eyes widen. Vega looks at her emotionally. Koniesha's eyes widen. She looks around, all the blood and gore was coming to her. 'Koniesha...I remember that name from somewhere.' she thought  
All the memories of her friends and family came back. She made a ear-piercing scream. Everyone stopped she stood up and looked in Vega's eyes. "Vega?"she squeaked  
"It's me."he said  
Those two glanced at each other."How tuching."said Bison "So you remember."  
Charlie started coughing and wheezing again. "Charlie! What's the matter?" asked Koniesha, running towards him  
"Koniesh', there something I have to tell you, I have influenza."he said  
"What?! How can you not tell me this! We could've taken you to a doctor!"  
"No, it's too late. Bison injected me with the sickness....*ghasp*I-I don't know how long I have."  
"Charlie....no....I-I-I can't lose you too!"  
She started crying. "You! You've made me lose this battle! I'll kill you!" yelled Bison "PSYCHO CRUSHER!"  
The attack came strait for Vega. Koniesha looked up and jumped in the way of the attack. She made a scream."Fool! Next time, don't get in my way!" said Bison  
Ryu relized what was happening and turned back into his normal self. He fell to the ground, weak. Juli and Juni felt something inside make them cry. Vega picked up the weak girl. "Koniesha....don't die....you can make it."he said  
Koneisha opened her eyes slowly. "Mmm...Vega..."she said slowly  
Her eyes closed. "Koniesha! Wake up! Please!"  
Tears fell down his eyes and down Koniesha's face and arms. He laid her on the ground. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Fools!" Bison yelled "The Psycho Drive is about to explode! You people don't have enough power to escape me either!"  
"BISON!"yelled a voice  
Charlie pushed him inside the base just as the place started to explode. Vega ran after him. He looked around and saw both Charlie and Bison on the ground, exhausted. He started pulling Charlie as the place started to explode."Vega....there's not time left....promise me something.....protect Koniesha with your life. She's the only one left in the family." he said  
"But Charlie..."asked Vega"You can still make it."  
"No...I belong here with Bison. Just promise me."  
"*sigh* I promise."  
"Tell Koniesha that I love her and she'll see me again, someday, maybe in a different body. Quickly go!"  
Charlie's eyes slowly closed. Vega felt his pulse. Dead. The place started to explode and Vega ran. Koniesha and the others watched in the plane as the place exploded. "CHARLIE?! VEGA?!" Koniesha yelled  
She started crying. Her head in her knees."Charlie.....my brother...."she sobbed "Vega....I never told him that I.....that I"  
She couldn't finish her sentence. Chun-Li stood, hands shaking. "If only he knew.....about...."she whispered  
The rain kept coming down more and more. 


	4. Epilouge

Street Fighter Christmas Special: Vega's Redeemer  
By: Kari_Kamiya  
Epilouge  
  
It was Christmas, a happy day. Chun-Li, Guile, Koniesha's Parents, Juni, Juli, Ken, Ryu, and Sonia were there. They exchanged presents. Koniesha got the most presents from everyone. She didn't open any of them. "Look!" said her mom "One present left! This one is for.....Charlie."  
Koniesha ran outside crying. "Oh dear....let me go talk to her."  
"No. Mrs. Johnson, I'll go talk to her." said Chun-Li   
She walked outside. Koniesha was standing and crying against the gate of the backyard. "Koniesha, you can't keep crying every time you hear your brother's name."said Chun-Li  
"How cant I?!" she asked " I miss him and I'm the only one left in the family now!"  
"I wouldn't say that. You might have a niece or nephew."  
"What are you talking about."  
Chun-Li put a hand to her stomach.  
"You and Charlie?!"  
"Yes...I won't be expecting 'till May."  
"Well, maybe there's some hope."  
"Just don't tell the congregation, I want it to be a surprise."  
"I think they'll know in a week or two."  
"Come on kid, let's go in."  
The two heard crunching in the snow. Koneisha looked back, she saw a man with blonde hair, tied in a braid and blue eyes."Vega?" she asked  
He looked at her sternly and then smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him. Chun-Li let out a sigh and walked back into the house. Sonia was waiting by the door. "So, is she ok?" she asked  
"She'll be fine." replied Chun-Li "Just give her while."  
She walked off. "Huh?"asked Sonia  
She looked out the window and saw Koniesha and Vega together.   
Koniesha touched Vega's face. "I thought you were dead." she said  
"I thought I was too."  
"And Charlie...."  
"'Neisha, I'm sorry...but..."  
"I know, he didn't make it."  
"He told me to tell you that he loves you and he'll see you again, someday, maybe in a different body."  
"So that's it huh? What about you?"  
"I tried to save him but he refused. He told me that he had to die with Bison."  
"I'll miss him."  
Vega took something out of his pocket. "I was hoping that I would give you this on your birthday but, this is a better ocasion than ever."  
Out came a diamond bracelet."Vega!" Koniesha exclaimed"It's beautiful."  
He tied it on her wrist. "I didn't get you anything, but I hope this makes it up." says Koniesha  
She hugs him close and kisses him. The sun glistens on them and the family looks in the window at the two. "Looks like you have a son-in-law."jokes Sonia  
Mr. Johnson smiles at her and looks at the two. 'You don't konw just how right you are.' he thought  
"Vega?"asked Koinesha, coming out of the kiss  
"Hmm?"  
"In case something else happens, I just want to tell you that I love you and I always will."  
"You know something, I do too."  
The two locked into a kiss that was lasting forever. It was 33 degrees outside but thier love was keeping them warm. 'Thank you Charlie, for giving me hope and for letting me find someone for me, for everything' thought Koniesha 'You will always be my brother.'  
The End 


End file.
